


The Irony of Obsession

by zero4life



Series: Penny Dreadful's Chronicles of the gods [1]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apollo (god)-Greek Mythology, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Daoji/Ji Gong - Chinese Mythology, Dark, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Immortality, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Season/Series 01, Thanatos (god)- Greek Mythology, What is it with gods and mortals? What is it with me and gods?, Xolotl (god) - Aztec Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: The Irony of Obsession follows Doctor Victor Frankenstein. His obsession for the fine line between life and death and the secrets to immortality wake the interest of an old friend of Sir Malcolm's. Dimitry Mortis. Who is hiding his identity as the personification of Death itself: Thanatos. The fearless exploration of the young doctor into his own world fascinates Thanatos and he begins to try and court this remarkable mortal. Victor doesn't even realize who exactly he is dealing with until he is in way over his head.





	1. New blood

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the series. All of these will be part of the same grand story but focused on the couple it's entitled to:  
> part 1 The Irony of Obsession - Victor Frankenstein/Dimitri Mortis|Thanatos  
> part 2 Truth Seeing Gold - Dorian Grey/Eliah Sol|Apollo  
> part 3 Lupus Dei - Ethan Chandler/Darryl Hale|Xolotl  
> Part 4 Of Hearts and Monsters - Caliban|John Clare/ Allan Lynch|Daoji/Ji Gong
> 
> (my first attempt at something Victorian London. First time writing for Penny Dreadful as well AND first time doing 4 arcs in the same universe. I might get a few things wrong here and there. Please don't let that weigh too heavily on your experience of the whole story.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's new blood in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i switched the order of some of the events out on purpose. I know the order of the show, but this will be a little different.)

Parties weren't really his sort of thing. Definitely not those fancy ones filled with people of title, high or low. All the gossip or ordinary conversations for the ladies and gentlemen of class also weren't really his thing. Victor never felt comfortable around so many people who were... breathing. He could spend hours between piles of corpses and still be the most comfortable he could get. But all these living creatures made him feel... cornered. Uncomfortable. Especially when he was dragged into a conversation and he wished above all to remain polite while the subject of discussion was of no interest to him at all. 

But since Sir Malcolm had asked him to attend the party of a friend, he could not simply politely recline the invitation extended to him. Sir Malcolm was his current employer. The gentleman had also specified he wished to discuss further details of the creature they had brought to the young Doctor to examine. Sir Malcolm had pressed on the doctor's attendance. So Victor tried to prepare himself as good as he could for a social event this size. The problem was, he would never be able to fully prepare for such a thing. He couldn't stand being there. That's why he didn't go often, which made the desire to appear at all less each time he declined. 

Sir Malcolm had kindly provided him with a costume he could wear. Otherwise the young Doctor would not have considered showing up at all. He would merely go strictly for business and then rush straight home to get some work done. His impatient creation was like a looming threat, shadowing him wherever he went. He needed to fulfill the wish for a bride soon or his first born would tear up his life like he had torn up poor Proteus. Victor could not shake it from his mind. The image of his creations, one stained by the blood of the other he'd slain. Only his addiction to Morphine would chase away the fear and aggressive tension that gripped at him whenever he saw that demon. And it was the only thing helping him through nights such as this.

Taking a shot before he'd go out of the door would help him tune out everything on the streets until he'd get to the party. It was the initiative of an old friend of Sir Malcolm's who had recently moved to London. But since his house was modest compared to the riches of the more entitled gentlemen among the company, Sir Malcolm had offered to host the party at his Club.

At least the place was not unfamiliar. Victor had taken up an invitation to the club before when Sir Malcolm asked him to come and work for him. The question had been preposterous at the time. But due to changing circumstances Victor had taken the offer none the less. At the time it seemed a good idea. But as all things, Victor's plans were rudely disrupted and changed by the presence of that one demon he could not get rid of.

The doctor decided on the scenic route. Taking a longer time to get to the actual address then he needed to. If anything it helped him prepare himself more, yet full readiness for an event such as this, he would never achieve. When he entered the chaos of murmuring voices already rolled off the stairs crashing into the young doctor like his oncoming doom. Of course that was an exaggeration, but Victor was not a social man. If anything he couldn't stand all those people with low intellect that simply did not understand the very nature of his obsession and his refined research for the subject. Most people feared it, Victor was intrigued by it. Life and Death. and their separation as well as their joining. 

Victor made his way up the stairs, his blue eyes scanning the room before entering. Trying to find Sir Malcolm. When he spotted Mr. Chandler instead he crossed the room in a quick near agitated pace. Picking up a glass of champagne in a swoop from a tray holding servant along the way. 

"Doctor. You made it."

Ethan greeted him in his delightful American accent. At least one thing brought some change into this horrid situation. The light tone of an accented voice, a familiar face. Perhaps a tiny salvation for the young doctor. Facts that made this party less of a hassle to attend to. Victor took a big sip from his drink before he replied while looking around timidly.

"I don't suppose Sir Malcolm is preoccupied with his guests?"

Ethan looked to the young doctor and shook his head, a smirk painted on his features. He raised his own glass to his lips and drank. Then used it to point in another direction.

"Don't you look both eager and dreadful at the same time. Eager to leave again? He's over there somewhere. Chatting with an old friend."

Victor looked around once more, even more timidly then the last. Fidgeting with his glass and unable to keep still on his feet. He spotted Sir Malcolm talking to a dark haired male. They stood their backs turned, Victor couldn't see the stranger's face. But he could see Sir Malcolm and he selfishly wished that he'd break of his conversation to come and say what he had to say to Victor.

"Can i presume he told you about the new findings he discovered? The hieroglyphs i mean."

If Sir Malcolm couldn't come and explain then perhaps Mr. Chandler knew what the fuss was all about. But to Victor's dismay, Ethan shook his head.

"I wouldn't know. He told me he discovered something new, but he wouldn't tell what. I suppose he didn't count on getting preoccupied."

Victor wanted to out his frustration, but knowing where he was he kept himself from doing something foolish. The only thing he allowed himself to do was to quickly down his drink to get that warm fuzzy tingle of alcohol running through his blood. The lingering Morphine only seemed to strengthen that tingle. 

"Then perhaps Sir Malcolm wouldn't mind if i go back to my research until he has found the knowledge of an unoccupied moment of his time?"

Victor suggested. He wanted to leave. He could hear ladies laughing, gentleman talking, glasses clinking. All of it sounded so loud in his ear. He wasn't used to this. He was used to silence. The sweet silence of being surrounded by beings that were no longer animated by a beating heart. 

"By your luck i believe he has found the time Doctor."

Ethan answered. And sure enough, Sir Malcolm came walking towards them with the stranger trailing after him. Victor looked up, his eyes stuck on the man that walked with Sir Malcolm. For a moment he painfully reminded him of the monster he had created, Caliban. Their skin were almost equally pale, with the one difference that this man looked more alive in skin tone despite his equally pale color. He looked, white. Pure white like the snow outside. While Caliban's skin had a grey tone to it. Something dead. Or beyond dead even. 

Victor breathed heavily as for a moment the thought of creatures like Caliban following him everywhere. But as the stranger approached further, that fearful feeling was replaced by something that tingled in his being. A dark curiosity for the man that approached, he looked more alive even though some of his features reminded the young doctor so much of what he had created. 

They both had pale skin and dark hair, but this stranger's hair seemed darker. It was short, not as short as his hair, not as long as Ethan's hair. It was in luscious healthy locks that danced around his head. Dark. Darker then the darkest night. So black it seemed like there was no deeper shade then that. And yet it shone, like a reflection of light that was not suppose to be there. Unlike Caliban who had black hair yet the strands of it hand dead alongside his head. They had no reflective light and no depth in color like this stranger had. 

As Victor looked further at the man's features his breath caught in his throat as his blue eyes fell onto the black orbs that adorned this man's face. His eyes were so deep, so dark in color, they could not be anything but black. Yet they were alive with a spark unlike the Doctor had seen in any man or woman he had ever met. Swirling depths riddled with secrets. It intrigued him. 

"I should introduce you to some recent made friends of mine." 

Sir Malcolm started. His voice shocked Victor out of his thoughts and startled him a bit. Fortunately Sir Malcolm started the introduction with Ethan so Victor had a quick time to recover.

"This is Mr. Chandler."

The stranger smiled and shook Ethan's hand and then turned to the doctor when Sir Malcolm introduced him.

"And this is young Dr. Frankenstein."

The man smiled again and extended a hand. Victor took it and was surprised by the warmth that suddenly enveloped his hand. There was a softness to the texture of this stranger's hand. Secretly Victor wondered what he did for a living. Such delicate hands could hardly do any rough work. 

"Ah the young Doctor you told me about. Sir Malcolm just spoke of you Dr. Frankenstein."

Victor released the hand and arched a brow.

"Did he now?"

The stranger nodded and chuckled.

"Nothing but high praise and appreciation for your work, i promise you."

His voice was soft, warm but.. with a certain tone to it that just made a chill run up your spine without knowing why. It didn't sound threatening and yet.. it was somewhat haunting. Sir Malcolm chuckled and introduced the gentleman.

"This is Dimitri Mortis, An old friend of mine. We met in Africa."

Ethan seemed to take an interest as soon as Africa was mentioned. 

"You were in Africa Mr. Mortis?"

Said man confirmed the story.

"Oh yes, But for an entire different hobby at first. Until Sir Malcolm found me and peaked my interest for other matters. And as a result to that building friendship i decided to move to London. My adorable Nephew was looking for a reason to run away from home, my moving to London inspired him to do the same. He must be around here somewhere."

"Uncle!"

A young man with bright blonde hair and unusual golden eyes joined them. His eyes were so bright they nearly looked like a reflection of the sun. He was leaner, tanned and smaller then his uncle, but they both looked the very picture of youth. They did not resemble each other in any way. If uncle and Nephew was their true relation then the family must have some different generations scrambled together and the evidence was not present in their looks. 

"Ah. Speak of the devil. Gentlemen, may i introduce my Nephew, Eliah Sol."

Ethan chandler seemed the first to notice that there was barely a difference between the two in looks for age concerned. 

"Your Nephew? He looks to be your brother."

"Yes, the very essence of youth runs deep into our family's veins. That and our family is quite large. So large in fact that some generations are slightly scrambled. He's a distant Nephew of mine you see. But i hold him close. I wouldn't admit openly, but he is most favored."

Dimitri let Eliah shake hands with the men he was talking to. Victor noticed Eliah was equally warm yet did not deliver that certain tingle that the touch of Dimitri had.

"I favor you as well Uncle. I was lucky enough though. Had my uncle not decided to move to London with the promise to keep an eye on me I would not have been able to move here myself."

"Oh mothers are so very protective sometimes. She made me promise and what could i say to her? I could not deny her surely. So i gave my word to look after the troublemaker. Despite him being old enough to make his own decisions and solve his own problems. Surely."

"I must excuse myself Uncle, i spy some unattended ladies."

Dimitri widened his eyes ready to scold the younger. 

"You-!"

He was silenced with a peck on his cheek from Eliah who walked of as swiftly as he came. Both Ethan and Victor were taken by surprise by the gesture. It was highly uncommon for men to greet each other like that. Especially around here it was frowned upon. Sir Malcolm just smiled. And luckily Dimitri could laugh about it. He chuckled and apologized.

"My apologies Gentlemen, We are a long way from home, Both of us descend from Greece and the way relatives greet each other there is quite different, intimate even for those who aren't used to seeing such a thing. My Nephew still needs to grow accustom to the proper etiquette of the London society. I fear for the population, He takes after his father quite closely. Chasing skirts all over and his head way up in the clouds. My only hope is the intellect of women around here and the sense to reject him once in a while. But of course, who can tell?"

The company could laugh about it after recovering from the initial shock of seeing such an odd gesture for this time and culture. Not that there weren't enough shocking things to see around London. The company was fairly open minded. 

"Dimitri, if you don't mind, i must go and find Miss Ives. I have some things to discuss."

Sir Malcolm excused himself and went up into the crowd. Blending in right away. 

"I'll go see if i can fetch another drink before Sir Malcolm comes back." Ethan said.

Victor looked up with eyes that begged not to be left alone. He already dreaded any ordinary conversation he might be forced to have with Dimitri. No offence to the gentleman but there were simply little things Victor enjoyed discussing. Dimitri however seemed to be delighted to pull the Doctor into a conversation. Though the subject surprised the doctor dearly.

"Well then, Doctor. Sir Malcolm tells me you are quite open minded as your work requires. And that your studies involve the dead. Now there's a subject of discussion i craved all night. Won't you tell me something about what you do?"

"I highly doubt you'd be interested in listening to all the gruesome details Mr. Mortis."

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head. 

"Actually i find it quite fascinating. It may be a shock to the populous but i of course am from a different culture. Though it is also a shocking subject to my own people i was never one to shy away from it. I've been surrounded by death all my life, it calls out some kind of obsession if you will."

Victor raised an eyebrow. This man? Obsessed with death? Much like himself. Victor could hardly believe there was another like him.

"an obsession? Really? I thought no man in London would be foolish enough to be obsessed over such a thing. I thought i was the only one."

Dimitri smiled as he accepted a glass from one of the servants that came by with a tray. Victor quickly took one for himself before the servant walked on again. 

"Well isn't it fortunate that another man with such interests has appeared? So tell me doctor. What is it like. To examine the dead?"

Victor felt himself relax and feel more comfortable, Dimitri seemed intellect enough to be able to discuss his work freely within the hushed tone of a public conversation.

"Peaceful. To me at least. It's always quiet and unlike living patients they never speak, never squirm, never work against you. They reveal secrets in so many ways. Corpses never lie."

Dimitri chuckled, the sound flutter light. Improving the Doctor's mood entirely as he continued.

"What fascinates me is how they died. I try to research as much as i can. For that sometimes i am required to look at the finest fibers of a being to discover where the cause lays. My skills as a surgeon serve me well there."

Dimitri frowned. 

"Doesn't that leave a certain... hunger? For questions unanswered. A constant need to get those answers by daring to search there where no other man would search. The very definition of Death is passing away, but to where? And is there a way to return? Questions like these... do they not make you hunger for answers?"

Victor was surprised. So surprised he felt liquid sting behind his eyes. How.. How in his lifetime could he have been so lucky to meet a man that understood his obsession and described it exactly as it was? A hunger. A need. Dimitri understood perfectly.

"Yes. Yes exactly! There is nothing more satisfying then getting answers to one of the deepest mysteries of life and it's counterpart."

Dimitri seemed to get a twinkle in his eye. Nodding while Victor spoke. Victor only realized when the last word left his lips, that the twinkle in Dimitri's eyes was a reflection of the twinkle in his own. His eyes hadn't sparked this much in years. Victor grew enthusiastic about his research every now and then, but never like this. 

"Mysteries.. Death indeed holds many mysteries."

Dimitri hummed. 

"Then i suppose the mysteries you are hungering for involve solving those questions. Not just coming back from the death, but digging to that very thin line that separates this life from the next, the place where two worlds meet, where it's said to hide the secrets of immortality. Of the undead and the undying. Of mortals escaping the cold grasp of the cruel cloaked master"

"yes. Exactly like that."

"and the thirst and hunger for those answers is insatiable."

"Very much so. More then i care to admit. It is my life's work. I wish i'd met a man like you before. I was always told to have insanity on my side for attempting to find those answers."

"On the contrary, i think you are the most clever and bravest man i have met. Of course people would claim insanity is the cause. They are all afraid of venturing the path you are walking on right now Doctor."

Victor was at a loss of words. Never before was he praised so on his work or did a man ever understand the passion for the craft and the hunger to dig deeper and deeper to find the answers to nature's greatest riddles. No one dared to venture as close to the very edge of life as Victor did and now he possibly found a man with the same interests. He could hardly believe it. Dimitri smiled and leaned a bit closer as he continued.

"I heard rumors that working for Sir Malcolm may serve to make you see quite strange and unique things. Would you concur?"

Victor honestly would not know much about that. He had been pulled into working for Sir Malcolm with that creature he brought in. But there was no doubt in his mind he would see more of that in the future.

"I do not know what awaits me. I have not worked for Sir Malcolm that long."

"I see. But you have seen the creature he brought to you have you not?"

"Yes. Yes.. but... how did you-"

"Speaking of Sir Malcolm. I believe he may require your attendance. Go speak with him. I'll be right here. Waiting to speak with you again."

The doctor looked over to Sir Malcolm and indeed, the older required to talk to him. Victor excused himself and left the side of this surprisingly interesting man to go and speak with his employer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i know in the series the examining of the body comes first and then Caliban returns but i switched these events out on purpose. What happened with Proteus happened earlier before Victor even met Sir Malcolm, Miss Ives and Mr. Chandler. By now Proteus is already dead, poor guy.)

Victor could hardly believe himself. First he had been so eager to talk to Sir Malcolm and then go home to resume his research. But now that he had the pleasure of talking to Dimitri, he wished nothing more then to return to their conversation. He couldn't wait to be done talking to Sir Malcolm to return to the only man in the whole of London who probably had an interest in what interested Victor as well. There was no way to make such an intellectual conversation with any other no matter of what status. Even the high entitled people, the wise professors, they all shied away for the subject of discussion. But not Dimitri Mortis. Who had a very interesting last name to say the least. It fitted the subject they both took an interest in.

It appeared that the body they brought in had now been stripped clean of it's skin. Though the photographs were very well made, Victor insisted on seeing the body himself. They made an appointment for visiting Sir Malcolm's the following night to examine the body. And for the doctor to take a sample of it's blood. When the appointment was set, Victor was the first to rush back into the crowd in search for the company of the honored guest.

True to his word Dimitri stood where the doctor had left him. Waiting for his company. A smile appearing on his face as soon as he caught sight of the doctor. It send chills down Victor's spine. Victor was quick to close the distance. 

"Your timing is impeccable doctor. I feared Mrs. Davies would come and talk to me again. Her husband is a zoologist and member of this club. She thinks her husband's work is quite more fascinating then it evidently is. I don't have the heart to tell her such things do not interest me much."

Dimitri admitted with a quiet voice and a small chuckle that Victor just released him from that misery. The doctor's face broke out in a smile. 

"Perhaps then i can fill the void of conversation with a subject that interests you more."

"If you would be so kind Doctor."

"I must ask of you to keep an open mind."

Dimitri nodded without hesitation. 

"Of course Doctor."

"What would you make of a man that has no possible age to determined, dental work hardly used in contrast to his muscular build and a form of skin grown over another layer like an exoskeleton?"

Victor looked up and held his breath. It was confidential and he certainly knew what kind of information he dropped onto Dimitri like this. Dimitri frowned and inhaled then exhaled but answered none the less.

"oohff. That is quite a plunge you make there Doctor."

Victor nodded but he kept his eyes trained on Dimitri. Studying him while the man thought of it.

"rigger mortise?"

Dimitri asked. Victor took a breath but shook his head.

"Ocular reaction?"

Again Victor shook his head.

"You know your terms quite well Mr. Mortis."

The man smiled. 

"To show appreciation for a medical artisan. It's my obligation to speak to a man in his proper professional language. Dental works even?"

Medical Artisan... now that was a term no one has ever willingly given to Victor's profession before. Basically Dimitri told him he wasn't just a doctor, but an artist in his craft. Most peculiar and somehow very satisfying to hear.

"Yes. And i admit there are few men who would take the time to learn such terms if it is not in response to their own profession."

"Men have a lot to learn... I believe, from what you've told me -though of course if you believe in such myths- this seems to be something along the lines of, Lamiae, Strix, Strigae or Sanguisuga."

Victor knew the names of these creatures. In his literature these were used by poets to express evil.

"demons?"

Dimitri nodded though he twisted the word into something different.

"More a kind of feral deformity that enjoys the consuming of certain life essence. Blood to be exact."

Victor thought about it and it brought a smile to his face.

"Your Theory is quite interesting though very mythical indeed. And i have not yet told you half the details of my examination. I still have to do some work of course." 

Victor then realized that from an image he made up he confirmed this was reality. Sir Malcolm would not be happy with him running his mouth on what they discovered, but with Dimitri it went so easily. He felt so comfortable around the man. 

"So you did not give me this from the fidget of your imagination? Sir Malcolm has shown you the creature?"

Victor fumbled with his fingers. Slightly embarrassed over his slip up.

"Sir Malcolm wouldn't appreciate me telling you this. Discretion is advised. If you would not discuss this further, Mr. Mortis-"

"Dimitri, please. And i fully understand Doctor. Sir Malcolm is a dear friend of mine, I would not seek to spread rumors or damage the man's reputation in any way. Besides, i would be more shocked if he hadn't already told me what he found. See we saw quite some unusual things back in Egypt. As a man who enjoys mysteries he thought he might humor me."

Victor sighed relieved. Dimitri was a remarkable man. Kind and understanding beyond the ability of the usual populous. And most sensible and calm even around the odd and strange subjects that were not part of every-day discussions or conversations. He seemed to have an interest towards the mysterious indeed. And because of this Victor was of opinion it was no wonder that Dimitri was eager to speak of such things without shying away from it. He couldn't imagine what Dimitri had already seen for him to be so calm over something like this.

"Thank you... Dimitri. I worried for a moment."

Victor sighed relieved. Dimitri shook his head.

"Worry not. Though I wonder if Sir Malcolm will let me have a look. I doubt he'd find it a problem."

"Well i were to examine the body further in his cellar tomorrow night. Around 11. Should i tell him to expect you there?"

"It would be a pleasure."

"Not many men would find pleasure in examining a dead body."

"We are not many men are we Doctor?"

Victor smiled. We... how unusually warm that word made him inside.. Victor always believed he walked his path alone. But he couldn't believe how sorely he had been mistaken. This man was nearly obsessed over the same mysteries that victor craved to find answers to. And for some he already had found the answers through unwilling experimentation. If there was anyone who would understand his work, it would be Dimitri.

"No.. That we are not.. Dimitri. I will look forward to our appointment."

Dimitri nodded. At that moment his Nephew Eliah came to claim his attention again. Pouting over something like rejection. It only made Dimitri smile. The rest of the evening was spend effortlessly communing with the populous for Dimitri. Victor kept himself on the background. He caught himself watching the man closely. And sometimes his eyes diverted to the man's Nephew. The one with golden hair and eyes.

But most of all Victor kept his eyes on Dimitri. Sometimes their eyes would meet and Victor would experience shivers down his spine and he didn't know why. Perhaps it were the depths of Dimitri's eyes. Perhaps the way they looked at each other. Or perhaps the knowledge that they shared a secret and a passion. That this man was on the same quest for solving mysteries revolving around death. Searching, for perhaps a secret to immortality. Or a way back from the other world.

* * *

 

Victor could hardly sleep that night. The conversation haunted him as well as the very image of Dimitri and his Nephew. The depths of that man were unknown and there was never another man who understood Victor's greatest obsession. Victor tossed and turned in his bed that night. Thinking of what had happened to him. He thought it was impossible, but it appeared a man like himself, a man like Dimitri really did exist.

* * *

 

Dimitri wasn't just a man. He understood the doctor's obsession better then anyone. Thanatos stood before the window of his bedroom. Gazing out at the crowded street. None of those mortals knew who he was or what he was. And a good thing too. Then his mind drifted to the young doctor. Never had he found a man so interested in death. Never a man that wasn't scared off by the subject of life and death and their separation. In fact, the young Doctor seemed to flourish when he spoke of his practice. It was highly unusual. Such and obsession with death. Thanatos wondered how far that went. The doctor was young, surely had his run in with Death here and there. It showed in him. But not like it showed on others. 

Thanatos turned from the window and headed to bed. Pulling the covers back he discovered a blue butterfly hiding. He took it in his hand and opened the window. Withdrawing the lifelessness of the insect it jolted and fluttered up and out of the window. People had died or would die tonight. By something otherworldly. That is what the butterfly meant.

Ordinary human passing would not be marked by the blue butterfly. Only something that happened from the world beyond human understanding. Something of the supernatural. That would be marked by the Morpho butterfly. The blue Death. common humans died every day. there were too many victims to be marked by death personally. Thanatos closed the window and crawled into bed. His personal attention was not required. There were plenty of Death Deities and reapers to do the same job. Slowly he drifted to sleep with the doctor on his mind.

 

* * *

 

 The next day, evening couldn't come fast enough for Victor. He had been eager to do some research before, but not like this. Never like this. His heart was pounding away in his chest and his head felt light. His heart fluttered when he thought about spending time talking to the man that walked the same path as him. Though Dimitri wasn't a doctor, he knew his terms well and he did take an interest. Deeper then anyone else.

That alone made Victor want to know more about the man. How far would he be willing to go to solve his mysteries? Would he want to assist in Victor's work? Would he discuss theories and facts with the doctor? Could Victor possibly tell this man about the monster he had created? Or would he be scrutinized and accused of playing god? 

There was also much mystery of the man himself. Mysteries that tempted Victor to try and unravel them. To get to know the soul behind this picture of youth and beauty. Victor paced up and down in his laboratory while thinking about it. It consumed his thoughts and effected his patience. Why did it have such a severe effect? Because it was new. All of it was new. And victor hardly knew how to handle it.

 


End file.
